The Accident
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: In the blink of an eye, everything changed for Zeke. With the crash of an old tree and the snap of his back, a freak accident changed his life. Now, the only people who can help Zeke are Ginger, Luther and the girl who saved him. Zeke x OC. Don't own Z
1. Right Place, Wrong Time

Chapter 1: Right Place, Wrong Time.

Zeke Falcone glided down the street on his board, holding his phone to his head. "Yes, Luther, I'm on my way to Ramps Right now… Ginger locked me in the bathroom. I just climbed out the window. I'll be there in five minutes. No, Luth, I don't want Beef Jerky Flavored Ice Cream. Listen, I'm going to hang up because I don't want to ran into anyone or drop my phone or anything."

Zeke hung up and turned a corner onto the next street. As he turned the corner, he stopped under a tree to put his phone in his pocket and make sure his helmet was on straight. Ginger had hidden his so he had to use his old one. It was just a little small, so he wasn't sure of its safety. Plus, it had been dropped from the top of the house by Luther. (To this Day, Zeke wasn't sure how Luther had gotten to the top of the house with his helmet in one arm and 3 skateboards in the other)

Zeke smiled over at a girl sitting in front of a house, with a laptop perched on her knees. She smiled and waved back. She was pretty enough, small, probably not much bigger than Ginger. She was definitely older, judging by the style in which she was dressed and the laptop- no one would give anyone younger than 15 a laptop that cost more than his mom's car. There was also the phone she was talking on and the fact that no one else was home… no cars, and the lights were definitely off.

He was so busy checking the girl out that he failed to hear the tree branch above him cracking. He only realized that it was when it swung down, catching him by the back. The tree branch pushed him forward two feet before landing across his back. All he knew was the extreme pain and the sound of the girl screaming into her phone. "Sonny, I have to go… No, I'll call you back later… There's an emergency"

She rushed over, praying to god that he wasn't too badly injured "Are you okay?"

Zeke stared up at her. She began panicking at that point. "Okay, um, can you talk?" No response "Shoot". She looked down at her phone and quickly dialed 911. "I have an emergency. There's a boy here, a tree branch fell on him. The address is 5423 Sunset Avenue, Pacific Ridge, Gilroy California. Please, come quick. He can't talk and It landed across his back. He looks like he's about to pass out."

"Okay, calm down, what's your name"" The operator said.

"Rachel Munroe."

"Okay, what is his name?"

"I don't know, he was a skateboarder. I was in my front yard when it happened"

"We are sending help" The operator said calmly, almost in a monotone. Rachel wanted to scream and throw her phone across the street. There was an injured boy and the operator acted like he didn't care at all.

"Okay, well I'm going to go call someone who cares about the boy with a broken back in my front yard!" Rachel announced into the phone. She hung up and dashed over to her laptop. She pulled it into her bag quickly and joined the boy again. She knelt down. "Hey, can you talk?" she brushed his hair out of his face. He was blinking slowly, his mouth opened in a silent scream. She bit her lip.

A little girl walked around the corner and let out a scream "ZEKE!" His eyes shot open. The girl joined them. "That's my big brother!"

"Oh, I called 911, they should be here soon. Can you go get your parents?"

"They're out of town until tomorrow."

"Dang, okay, well, can you call someone who he knows?"

"ME!"

"I mean an adult…"

"I don't know, maybe his best friend's parents." She said. "I'm Ginger Falcone, this is my brother, Zeke Falcone"

"I'm Rachel Munroe. I just moved in a week ago. I've seen him around. Do you want me to go with you?"

"Uh, if you want. I really don't care"

"I will, you need someone there with you and I was there when it happened." Rachel said, biting her lip. "God, I hate this"

* * *

Two hours later found Luther Waffles and Ginger sitting by Zeke's hospital bed, waiting for movement. Luther was staring off into space, for once in his life not talking and Ginger was holding her brothers hand. Yes, she liked to prank him and yes, he annoyed her... but she loved him and he was her big brother. She was only 11 and darn it, she wasn't going to loose her big brother like this.

She shook her head. "I hate this." She said, standing up. "My parents should be here soon, I'm gonna go wait downstairs for them."

She walked down the hall towards to the elevator silently. Her older brother was in the hospital, with who knows what was actually wrong with him. The Doctor wouldn't tell her because she was a minor, which even Luther had deduced to meaning it was probably pretty bad if they wouldn't tell the two people who were there just because they were minors.

Rachel thought it was a broken back but she had been forced to leave by the doctor because she wasn't family or a family friend. Ginger had actualy liked Rachel, she was funny but devious... While they were waiting for Zeke to get out of the ER and get put in a recovery room, she had "accidently" dropped a cocroach in Luther's hair. She claimed she didn't do it but Ginger didn't and no healthy hospital had cocroaches in it. Of course, there was the whole, Luther had been at ramps right before and who knows what lurked there but still.

Ginger stepped out of the elevator, just as her mother rushed into the hospital, followed by her father. Both parents looked panic stricken, almost like they didn't have a clue what had happened other than an accent. "Ginger!" her mother screamed, rushing towards her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You don't know exactly what happened do you?"

"No, we were told there was an accident and both of our children were at the hospital but we weren't told anything else" Her fother said, his voice about 3 octaves higher than it usually was.

"I'm fine, I wasn't there. Zeke was skateboarding to meet Luther at Ramps and he stopped under a tree and it fell on him. A teenage girl who lives around the corner happened to see everything and called 911. She's pretty cool, and she told me that if you guys need to work, she'll stay with me and Zeke. I can give you her number later."

"Where is she?" Mom asked as they went back into the elevator.

"She had to leave because she isn't family or a family friend, they wouldn't let her in to see him."

"Oh, okay, well, as long as it wasn't the hospital leaving my 11 year old daughter under Luther Waffle's care..."

Ginger smirked. "Yeah, it was kind of dumb. but They won't tell us what's wrong because we are minors. It took Luther about 5 minutes to figure out that it was probably pretty bad, but of course, Rachel and I had that figured out in about 2 seconds." She said as they left the elevator.

A nurse stopped them in the hall. "You need to sign in to be up here"

"MY SON IS IN ONE OF THESE ROOMS!" Mom screamed. Dad put his hand on her shoulder.

Ginger shook her head "I'm signed in. My brother is in room 205. Can you bring the sign in stuff to that room?"

'Sure. Follow me

A doctor joined them soon after, holding some x-rays. "Okay,so obviously I don't have much good news right now other than the fact that he is alive and may gain idependance in about 5 years, shorter if your insurance allows mobility aids. However, he won't be able to walk for a long time and his back is pretty badly broken. He'll need to have someone stay with him all the time and He's going to be in pain when ever he tried to move for the first week or so. We'll get him a back brace and run your insurance. but the bottom line is, he can't walk, and being a teenage boy, this is going to be pretty hard on him"

Luther looked panicked "So he can't skateboard?"

"I wouldn't recommend it for his own safety." The doctor said.

Ginger looked up "At least he's gonna live" She said "That's the important part, right?"

Dad nodded, holding onto his wife. "Yeah, that's all that matters" he said.

"We are going to go through more with you later but right now, we need to focus on getting him comfortable, running your insurance and figuring out what kind of Wheel Chairs and Power Scooters you can get. Once we get him stable and comfortable, we'll take him out of the medically induced coma."

Ginger nodded "Well, I'm going to call Rachel. Do you want to take her up on her offer to help us?"

Mrs. Falcone nodded "We are going to need all the help we can get"

* * *

New Update: I re-edited the story, and am going to start posting chapters again.


	2. Insane Family

**Chapter 2: Insane Family**

"Ginger" Zeke moaned from his hospital bed. "Please stop that" he through a paper cup at her

Ginger looked up from the doorway as the cup connect with her head, stepping away from where she was messing with the light "But I don't want to" she grinned.

Zeke sighed. His little sister loved to annoy him. He had thought that it would end while he couldn't fight back. It had actually gotten worse.

"Ginger, if I could get up right now" The older sibling threatened "You would be so dead. Isn't it enough I'm in pain? Can't you just leave the lights on and stop being a little sister for a while?"

Ginger sighed "No, not really"

Rachel walked in, holding a bag of stuff, followed by the doctor. "Ginger, whatever it is that you're doing that Zeke doesn't like, knock it off. Zeke, stop complaining about Ginger's utter existence. "

Ginger groaned "How is, that in a week and half, you can tell we are fighting?"

"I could hear Zeke threatening your death down the hall. You really do need to stop being a little sister for a while, Zeke doesn't need any more annoyances right now." Rachel said with a smile.

"Right, that means no pranks, no mean jokes, no homework" Zeke said smugly from his bed.

"No one said anything about homework. Luther brought your homework over last night, you have 3 pages of math and an essay to write, Luther will drop it off on Friday." Rachel said, sitting down on his bed. "Are yuou any good at math?" She asked, wrinkling her nose.

Zeke nodded "I'm okay at niow. I used to be horrible at it" he admitted.

Rachel sighed "Good, I'm horrible at it. Hate it too. Same with Science."

"Oh, I hate science. My teacher confuses me, he never shuts up about the lesson. Luther just sits there and stares into space."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Ginger said, taking a chair. The doctor cleared his throat.

"Oh, Hey Doc'" Zeke said, "Whats up?"

"I am here to give you your meds and check up on you"

"I don't feel much pain today" Zeke told him as the doctor stuck a needle in his arm. He winced "Until now. Why do I have to get these shots every day?"

"The medicine works faster like this" The doctor said. "I know it hurts, but it'll keep the pain away faster and longer. It's much more effective."

Zeke nodded and looked over at Ginger and Rachel "Help me" he mouthed.

Rachel shook her head, Ginger stood up and left. The doctor watched her leave, then glanced over at Rachel, who was busting up at the look on Zeke's face. "Wow, your family is…"

"Special? Annoying? Completely insane?" Zeke listed off. The doctor nodded. "I get that alot... but Rae isn't family, she's just a friend" Zeke smiled and lay back into his pillow. "A really good friend"

* * *

Rachel stood in the aisle of the Warehouse with Mrs. Falcone, pricing wheel chairs and scooters. "Honestly, I think a scooter would be better" Rachel said "It would be less frustrating for him" She added. "It's gong to pricey, but your insurance will pay for half. He's going to be in it for a long time"

"But he needs the exercise" Mrs. Falcone said.

Ginger groaned. Rachel and Mrs. Falcone had been at it for an hour, arguing about the choice. "Why don't we wait until Zeke's out of the hospital, and bring him here and let him pick?" She suggested from her spot on a power chair. Both parties turned, gave her a dirty look and went back to argueing. "RACHEL! MOM! ZEKE SHOULD GET TO CHOOSE!" Ginger screamed.

Both women jumped. "Ginger, it's rude to scream." Her mother admonished.

Rachel said "Ginge has a point" She admitted "Let's bring Zeke back next week"

"I go to work next week" Mrs. Falcone said, folding her arms.

"I can bring him, just give me a budget" Rachel suggested, turned to look at a Fire Engine red scooter.

Mrs Falcone nodded "Okay then" she said, sounding defeated.

Ginger sighed "Can we go now? I wanna go see Poochie" she whined.

Rachel nodded "I have a meeting to go to in an hour for school" she added. "I have to get my homework for next month"

"Okay then, we'll go. Do you guys want lunch?"

"Not really"

"No"

Rachel and Ginger walked out of the room, leaving Mrs. Falcone standing in the aisle.

* * *

"Luther!" Zeke shouted at his red haired best friend. "I don't want your darned oatmeal and I can feed myself!"

KoJo sighed "Waffles, get the spoon out of the mans face. He has a perfectly good burger on his plate. Why are you eating oatmeal at noon anyways?"

"Cuz oatmeal is amazing"

"Amazingly gross" Zeke said, "I can't wait, I get out of here in 4 days"

Luther nodded "Yup, it's gonna be nice to be able to see you out of this bed"

Zeke sighed "I am worried though" he admitted.

"Why?'

"My mom hates Rachel. No matter what Rachel says, my mom disagrees" Zeke sighed. "It's gonna be murder since Rachel is getting payed to look after me and Ginger since I can't get around the house and I can't keep Ginger out of trouble anymore. Whenever my mom is home, it's gonna be weird."

"Why doesn't she like her?" Kojo asked "I can't see not liking that girl, she's like me"

"No, she's really not, and my mom thinks Rachel has a crush on me and she doesn't want me to be in love 'in my condition"

Luther snorted. "Your mom is crazy. Rachel's cool"

"Yeah, and we are going on a date Friday night" KoJo announced just as Zeke took a drink.

"WHAT!" Zeke spat his water out. "You asked her out?"

"No, but no one can resist the KoJo"

Luther sighed "Heaven help Rachel." He sighed, pouring Zeke more water.

Zeke nodded "Don't I know it."


	3. That's Just Special

Chapter 3: That's Just Special

* * *

4 days later, Zeke's dad was waiting in the car when Ginger, Luther and Rachel helped Zeke out. Luther had started out with the wheel chair but when he had almost tipped Zeke out, Ginger had taken over, since Rachel was carrying Zeke's things for him. As it was, Ginger could hardly see over Zeke so Zeke was having to make sure she didn't trip.

Mr. Falcone got out of the car when the teenagers got to it. He and Luther helped Zeke into the front seat. Rachel and Ginger would ride home in the car. Luther's skateboard sat in the back seat. Since they had to stop at the pharmacy, Luther was skating home to help Mrs. Falcone finish the down stairs bedroom for Zeke. It had taken the better part of the last two days to get all of his things down stairs and now a bed had to be assembled and his room had to be arranged.

Rachel tossed Luther his skateboard as she climbed into the car. He caught it and flipped it to the ground. Ginger glanced over and caught a hurt look on Zeke's face, like he was longing to get on a board too. Ginger glared at Luther Mr. Falcone noticed it too. "Luther, please, don't skate until we are gone" He requested, gesturing his head towards Zeke, whose face was frozen in a mixture of pain and desire. Luther nodded and flipped his skateboard back up into his arm. Zeke groaned.

"Do you need some or was it just jealousy?" She asked, handing him his bottle of water.

"Little bit of both" Zeke said "I think I can hold off on the meds until we get home" he added, waving away her hand.

His dad looked at him "They'll kick in by the time we get home" he said. "You should take them now. "

"You're just saying that because Mom will kill you if he doesn't" Ginger accused, scooting Rachel's bag off of her foot.

"True story" Rachel added, "But he is right about them kicking in" she added.

"Fine" Zeke groaned. Rachel handed him the pills. "I just don't like taking pills around Ginger."

"First off, that is a load of bull. and second, Zeke, I'm not going to get addicted. To anything. Well, again" Ginger announced, glaring at her brother.

Rachel looked at her "Care to explain? Anyone?"

"She got addicted to Jelly Donuts one year" Zeke explained as he popped the pills in his mouth. "It was bad"

"Ginger, that's not that bad. My cousin is addicted to cheese flavored gum"

"Why would you buy cheese flavored gum?" Luther asked. He had actually been standing there silently for the past 5 minutes. Zeke looked at him in shock.

"I don't know. But we should probably go" Rachel said. Luther nodded and shut her door for her.

Ginger flopped back into her seat, laughing.

"What?" Zeke asked, looking in his dad's rearview mirror.

"Luther's pants have a giant rip in them." She cackled.

"Well, isn't that just-special" Zeke said.

* * *

Rachel groaned as her phone vibrated again. Zeke was having a hard time with boredom and so he was constantly texting her for fun. "Zeke, I'm in the kitchen!" She shouted. "If you want something just shout! Stop texting me!"

"I didn't" Zeke said, "But now that you mention it, my phone is on the kitchen counter charging. Could you check to see if it's charged?"

"You had it 5 minutes ago"

"No I didn't. I had my mom's phone. But it's dead too" Zeke answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were texting me. I wonder who was trying to get a hold of me" Rachel shouted back at him. "Do you want any pizza?"

"Cheese" Zeke answered back.

"Okay. Do you need any pain meds?"

"I'm good" Zeke's voice sounded strained. It had for a while.

"Ginger's not home"

"Then yeah, a pain pill would be lovely, thank you"

Rachel laughed and grabbed his pill bottle off the kitchen counter. She grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and went to his room. He was lying face down on the floor "Uh, how did this happen?" She asked, setting the pills and water on his desk and rushing over to help him.

"I fell trying to get to my wheel chair 5 minutes ago"

"Zeke, you're supposed to wait for help!" Rachel scolded. "I can't lift you and don't you dare try and get up, you could hurt yourself worse. I'm going to go get Luther"

"He's going to be at school"

"Then I'm going to go get my dad. Stay there"

Rachel dialed her dad's number. "Dad, I need you to come down to the Falcone's. Zeke fell out of bed and no one else is home and I can't possibly lift him."

"Zeke is the boy you're babysitting?" Her dad asked.

"I'm babysitting his sister, because his back is broken and he can't do it. I'm just also being paid to help take care of him while his parents are at work and his sister is at school."

"Fine, I'll be there in like, 2 minutes" her dad said. She could hear the car starting in the background.

Closer to a minute later, her dad was at the door. She let him in and led him to Zeke's room. Her dad lifted Zeke up and helped him in get back in bed. He nodded "Okay, now, I'm uh… going to go… Rachel, do you need anything?"

"No, I think I'm good" Rachel said, grabbing Zeke's pain meds. "Hey, do you need anything?"

"Pain meds… my back hurts the worst it has since the accident"

Rachel frowned "awww, I'm sorry" she said. "Worse then the accident or not as bad?"

"Not quite that bad. I landed on it though and then rolled but I couldn't roll back onto my back" he said tensely.

Rachel smiled. "Well, now you know to be more careful" She said.

Zeke nodded "When is my doctor's appointment?"

"In an hour. Your Mom should be here soon"

Zeke nodded "Okay. Can you grab me a pair of pants?" He asked "And a shirt?"

"Sure" Rachel went to his closet and tossed him jeans and a t-shirt. "Okay, I'm going to go"

* * *

An hour later, Zeke was sitting in the doctor's office. His mom was seated in a chair next to Zeke's wheel chair. They had yet to manage to get to the store to buy a good one. They planned to go after the doctors.

Zeke's doctor came in. "Okay, well, we just got your MRI scans back today, and I have some news. Next year, this special back doctor is coming from Europe. She will be able to do a surgery. And She has offered to do it for free. It will restore your back completely. You will be able to revert back to a normal life completely. "

"That's great!" Mrs. Falcone grabbed Zeke's hand.

Zeke blinked "Really? I mean, I knew there was a surgery that could fix some of the problems but this is great! I mean, completely incredible"

"It is great. It's an incredible opportunity. So then, do you want to do it?"

"Of course" Zeke said before his mom could get a word out. "This is awesome!"

"Okay then. I'll have paperwork ready at your next appointment" His doctor said. "Now, how's the back doing?"

"I fell out of bed today and hurt it again, but not bad. My friend Rachel called her dad and he helped"

"Not bad… Rachel said you almost cried at one point!" Mrs. Falcone scolded "I'd like for him to get another x-ray" She added. "I need to know my baby is okay" she said sadly, looking over at him.

"Mom" Zeke moaned.

"Okay, we can arrange that. Have you had any other issues?" The Doctor asked.

"No"

"Okay, well then, let's go down to Radiology"

Mrs. Falcone burst out of the room. Zeke laughed and shook his head "She's a little excitable"

"That's fine. If my child was seriously injured I'd act the same way" his doctor laughed "Let's go."

"Okay." Zeke began wheeling himself out. When he got to the waiting room, Rachel stood up.

"Can I just ask why your mother rushed through the room screaming?" She asked, stepping behind him, seeming a little perturbed. Zeke had noticed that sometimes, the unexpected unnerved Rachel a bit.

"I'm going to have an X-ray and apparently, she's excited about it"

"Well, that's- uh-"

"Special?"

"Yeah, let's go with that' Rachel said weakly.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own or recieve payment. I don't even have a job. **


	4. Ron, Harry and Draco?

**Chapter Four: Ron, Harry...and Draco?**

* * *

"Rachel!" Zeke shouted from the living room where he and Luther were sitting. "Door"

"Yeah, sure, I'll get it, since I'm so much closer than Luther" Rachel grumbled as she opened the door. "KoJo, what do you want?" she sighed, taking in the nicely dressed (for once) skater holding flowers in his hands.

"I want you to go out with me" Kojo announced. Suddenly, Zeke was at Rachel's elbow in his power scooter, which Ozzy called "the old fart mobile". Rachel patted the top of Zeke's head jokingly.

Zeke grabbed a hold of the door knob. "She's busy"

"What day are you free?" Kojo asked

Zeke began closing the door "Never" he slammed it in the other skaters face and grinned to himself smugly. "Zeke, 1, Kojo, none"

Rachel laughed "Okay then. What do you boys want for lunch?"

"Make those enchiladas" Zeke answered. Rachel had an awesome enchilada recipe that used taquitos. Every one in the Falcone family loved them, even Zeke's mom had complemented Rachel on them. Both Rachel and Zeke had choked on their dinner when she had told Rachel how good they were. Ginger had just patted them on the back and then made sure Zeke wasn't in more serious issues with his back while Rachel ran out of the room to go laugh hysterically in Zeke's room. Both Mr. and Mrs. Falcone had just sat there confused, until finally both had left to go discuss Rachel's sanity.

Meanwhile, Luther had a different suggestion "Oatmeal!"

Zeke sighed "Luth, no oatmeal. It's disgusting the way you eat it!"

"There's nothing wrong with eating it dry" Luther said, matter of fact.

"Yeah, there is. It's weird" Rachel said, walking into the living room. "Zeke, is your battery charged?" Luther sniggered, Rachel tossed him a weird look.

Zeke looked at his scooter's display "Yeah, I've got a good five hours on this battery and the spare has 10"

"Okay, well, I have to go to the store and I don't want to leave you and Luther here so let's go. Luther, you can do whatever you please. "

"I'll come, I'll get myself some oatmeal" Luther said, folding his arms and grinning.

"Fine" Zeke sighed as Rachel grabbed her bike helmet off of the coffee table where Luther had put it after triping over it.

Zeke could ride his scooter along side Rachel all day. She had a little bit of a coordination problem so she lost her balance a lot and than Luther had to steady her. The benefit was, that Zeke didn't have to see Luther skating and feel badly about himself. He had gone down to ramps once to see his friends and he had had to leave. Rachel had found him close to tears at Don's, drowing his sorrows in a jelly donut. She had reminded him that in just over a year he'd be back at Ramps, kick flipping his butt off.

Presently, Rachel was trying to avoid running into Luther. A lot of people had been giving the group weird stares, which was a given, considering that one of them was a teenage boy in an "old man mobile", a teenage girl who couldn't stop falling and a teenage skater with a "giant yellow thing sticking out of his helmet.", as Rachel called it.

Rachel smiled at Zeke "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm not exersizing" Zeke said, pointing at Luther, who had fallen off of his board and was chasing after it. Rachel laughed.

"That guy is a crack up. Sometimes, I think he does some of this stuff on purpose"

"I concur" Zeke said, raising his right hand.

"Oh, learning big words now, are we?" Rachel teased.

"Yeah. I learned that from my English homework" Zeke grinned. Rachel smiled over at him as Luther caught up with them. "I have a lot more time to do it now that I can't skate". Rachel grinned.

Zeke smiled back at Rachel. He'd miss having her around a year from now. He vocalized as much. Rachel grinned. "Zeke, I'm not going anywhere" she said. "Even when you can run a mile with ease, I'll be right there, still. I think you need me, and Ginger needs me. Your mom says she had changed a lot since your accident"

"She has. She hasn't put a trout in my pillow in 2 months. Can you believe it's been that long?" Zeke mused. "It feels so new still"

"Yeah, but at the same time, I feel like I've lived here in Gilroy forever. You know, when I called 911 that day, I gave them my San Diego address. The dispatcher tracked my phone or something. Which is lucky"

"Yeah, it is. That's a Luther move" Zeke said.

Luther scowled over at them "I'm not smart, but I'm not deaf either!" he sulked.

Zeke suddenly became glad that they were in the grocery store parking lot. "Okay, so what are we getting?"

"Taquitos, Enchilda Sauce, Green Chiles, Olives, Spicy Cheese and beans" Rachel listed off, dismounting her bike and chaining it. Luther dropped his board into the basket on Zeke's scooter and the trio entered the store.

Luther stopped suddenly. "Let's all three have code names!" he said as Rachel rammed into him.

"What ?"

"Like, nicknames. Like, Rachel is a nickname!"

"Uh, no, that's my full name"

"No, I believe it's Rachelette"

"Luther, it's Rachel, Rachel Alexandra Munroe"

"And you're not related to the girl from So Random, right?"

"No, I am, she's my second cousin. Her dad is my dad's cousin." Rachel said "So, anyways, you were saying, Nick names?"

"Oh right. I was thinking I should be Ron because I'm so awesome and Zeke should be Harry because he's the boy who lived and you should be…"

"Lemme guess, Hermione?"

"No! Draco!" Luther said excitedly. "Cuz you're eyes are brown"

"Well that explains everything" Rachel said, as Zeke busted up.

When Zeke collected himself, he cleared his throat. "Luther, why can't she be Hermione?"

"Cuz that would mean we'd be a couple!" Luther said as if this explained why she had to be Draco.

Zeke shook his head "You'll be Hermione, we don't have to go by the book. Ginger can be Ginny, cuz that just fits"

Rachel sighed "Well then it's settled. Now, let's get down to business. Ron, go get your dang oatmeal, Harry and I will go get the enchilada stuff." It was best to humor Luther.

Especially when Zeke was going along with it.

In the checkout line, Zeke sat impatiently as Luther bought 20 boxes of oatmeal. The cashier was shaking his head. Luther had some how managed to find 20 different brands of oatmeal and bought one of each. So the poor cashier had to ring each one up separately. Rachel was standing behind him with her five items, looking annoyed "Luther, this is the express line, 10 items or less"

" then you can't be in it, Mione. There are at least 50 olives in that can"

Rachel smacked her face as the cashier rang up the last bag. Luther payed and went and sat on a bench as the cashier began ringing up her items. She couldn't help but notice he was rather cute. He looked like the guy who played Shane Grey in one of Sonny's tv movies. She couldn't remember his name, just that he and Sonny had dated before and he had broken up with her after Nico and Grady, her costars, played a mean prank on him.

"Hey" he winked at her. "Making some sort of Enchildas or something?"

"Yeah" Rachel said, ignoring Zeke, who was growling, literally growling at the guy. "My specialty"

"My specialty is homemade tortillas." He said. "I'm Dayne"

"Rachel" she smiled at him.

"I don't usually hit on customers but you're cute."

"Oh, thank you" Rachel said as he began ringing up her items.

"So, I get off at 6, want to hang out?"

"Sure" Rachel grinned. First date in a new town with a really cute boy. She groaned as she heard Zeke accelerate his scooter and high tail it out of there.

"What his problem?" Dayne asked, confused.

"I think the meds from his broken back are messing with his attitude. He's not usually like this"

"He your brother?"

"No, I just met him 2 months ago. His back is broken and I stay with him during the day and with his little sister."

"Oh that sucks" Dayne said, putting her stuff in a bag. "So I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Sure" Rachel gave him Zeke's address and payed. She rushed out of the store after Zeke, who she found beating Luther with Luther's board.

"HERMIONE! HELP ME!" Luther shouted.


	5. Dude, This is Bad

**Chapter Five: Dude This is Bad**

Luther glared at Zeke. Zeke glared at Rachel. Rachel simply filed her nails. Ginger stood in the living room door, taking it all in. Luther was mad at Zeke for the skateboard incident, according to Rachel. Ginger really didn't know why her brother was being such a pit-sniffer today. Rachel was completely oblivious to Zeke's eyes fixed on her, angry. Of course, Rachel was oblivious to a lot of things. Like the fact that Zeke's eyes usually followed her around a room, the way they had done with Olivia before she had moved to England with her Dad. She was also oblivious to the fact that KoJo liked her almost as much. But KoJo liked anything with boobs and hot legs so that wasn't really a surprise. KoJo had been known to hit on manikins. He'd gotten kicked out of stores for doing it. He was no longer allowed in the local Hollister after an incident where he had kissed one and than slapped it silly.

Zeke looked back at Luther. "Would you quit that, I didn't do anything to you"

"Dude! You beat me with my skateboard. After running me over with the old fart mobile!" Luther protested. "My knee has a booboo!"

Zeke sighed. "Sorry. I said I was sorry like 50 times. I just got a little jealous of you."

"Dude, you don't have to walk anywhere and you're jealous of _me?"_ Luther asked incredulously. "You're so lucky!"

"I don't feel lucky. " Zeke announced as he wheeled through the room, past Ginger, slamming his door behind him.

Rachel looked up "What is wrong with him today? Did someone put him on attitude pills?" she asked, rubbing the bruise she had gotten trying to pull Zeke, scooter and all, off of Luther.

"I have no clue" Luther admitted. "Maybe, he's like, depressed or something?" he suggested.

"Ronald McDonald might have a point" Ginger said. "Zeke could very well be suddenly bipolar"

"Why am I Ronald McDonald?" Luther asked, folding his arms.

"Because, you're a clown and you have red hair"

"Works for me" Luther agreed. "Hey, anyone want Oatmeal?" he asked, standing up.

"No. But can you take my Enchiladas out of the oven. It's that big white thing that's hot. Make sure to use a heating pad. They're next in the little drawer in between the oven and the sink. And put it on a heating pad when you put it the counter. " Rachel said "I'm going to go talk to Mr. PMS-y" she said, standing up. "Ginger, watch him and make sure the oven goes off" she suggested. The other day, Luther had almost caused a fire when he had left the oven on for 10 hours. Rachel had learned that when asking Luther to deal with ovens and cooking, give him instructions that were as specific as possible, to avoid a disaster. He was great with a microwave or toaster oven but a real oven scared him for some reason that only Luther knew. Kid made the best quesadillas in town though. Who ever knew that a Cheddar and Banana 'dilla would be so good?

"Okay" Ginger agreed and followed the red head into the kitchen.

Rachel sighed and walked to Zeke's door. "Z, can I come in?" she called.

"Whatever." Zeke's voice was sullen.

Rachel opened up the door. "Hey, what's wrong" she asked. He was sitting in his scooter looking wistfully at his bed.

"I'm just jealous of Luther." Zeke said, keeping his head turned away from her.

"Zeke, it's hard, I get it. Did I tell you about when I lived in Wisconsin?" she asked sadly.

"No." Zeke said, looking at her curiously.

Rachel came towards him and sat down. "I was a dancer. I lived and breathed dancing. Ballet, Jazz, Hip Hop, Ballroom, tap, any kind of dance I could get my hands on, I tried. I excelled at it, too. I was mainly a ballerina, though, although I have a special place in my heart for hip hop, I think it was what I was meant to do."

"Okay." Zeke looked at her. "So why don't you dance?"

"Three years ago, I was at a national competition for the best ballerinas in the country. I was one of the top three, and everyone was gunning for me to win. The winner got into the Royal Dance Academy in London. So anyways, I went out to perform in the dance off. My sworn enemy, Clara McLittleton was also competing. It came down to the two of us, and it got intense. As intense as ballet could ever get. I went to do a spin, and Clara shoved me off the stage "accidently". Clara got disqualified, but I had a career ending injury to my knee. So my best friend, the other girl, Sara, got in.. I ended up having to have a major knee surgery 3 weeks later. But I was happy for Sara, because she is a great dancer and ballet was all she ever lived for. I have so much more but all she had was ballet. "

Zeke looked at her with wide eyes. "I never knew that about you" he said.

"No one did. I hid my past. Sonny isn't even allowed to talk about it anymore. She was my biggest fan, showing up to every competition, recital, showcase. So now, I watch every single So Random just to return the favor. I never watched So Random until she was on it, "

"You have a great cousin and you're a great cousin and friend. But I don't have cousins"

"That's not the point"

"Than what is?

"Zeke, the point is,This may have ended a chapter in your life, but it also started a new one. So you let Luther have his limelight, and then come out here and show everyone what you are made of. I couldn't do that when the doctor told me I can dance again. I never got back out there. But I know you and you are brave and you will succeed. So don't be jealous of Luther. Be proud of him for being as good as he is and be happy that he isn't hurt. "

"I guess you're right." Zeke said. "I'm not just mad about that though. I'm mad at you for dating Dayne"

"Why, what do you have against him?"

"Gilroy is a small town. He bullied me in middle school. He used to steal my lunch money." Zeke said "The one time KoJo came through for me was the day he decked Dayne and knocked him out when Dayne was beating me up"

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't know, I didn't know he was so mean. He acted like he didn't know you though" Rachel bit her lip.

"He would. " Zeke said "He's a liar and player and he's playing you. And I don't like it. You can Kojo or Luther or Ginger or Ozzie" Zeke said.

Rachel nodded "I don't think I need to. I'll just break up with him."

* * *

2 hours later, Zeke wheeled into the livingroom, a smile on his face. "Hey Luth, I'm sorry about what I did, I was really jealous and wrong. You have your limelight."

"I don't like limes" Luther informed his best friend.

"Hey, where's Rachel?" Zeke asked suddently. It was 7:30, if she had broken up with him she should have been done by now and she didn't ever leave until 8 when Mrs. Thatcher got home from work.

"Uh, she and Dayne were talking" Luther provided. "On the porch"

Zeke nodded. "I'm going to go check on them."

He made his slow way over to the door, and struggled to get it open, rolling his eyes when Luther ignored his struggle. He finally got out to the porch. There no sign of anyone. He bit his lip. There was a piece of paper on the plant. He took it and read it over once. "Crap, Luther, would you get out here?"

"What?" Luther rushed out.

"He kidnapped her! He kidnapped my Rachel"

Luther's eyes widened. "What? How do you know?"

"Read this note"

Luther took it "_Dear Dirtbreath and Gingersnap," _he began

"_One of you has brainwashed our Dear, dear little Rachel into thinking that I am the bad guy, that she'd be better off hanging out with you snots. So I had to take her to a place where I can make her see how wrong she is to hang out with 2 of the most handicapped people in Gilroy. By the time you find her, she'll hate you. _

_Dayne"_

Luther looked up "Dude, this is bad!"

"Dude no kidding! I never told her the real reason I was upset!" Zeke shot back, looking panicked.

"and what would that be?" Luther looked at the note and then back at Zeke.

"That I love her" Zeke looked heartbroken.

"Okay, now this is _really _bad"

* * *

**a/n: ahahahahahaha I am so evil. (I finally figured out where I want this story to really go. haha. I'm no longer flying blind. REVEIW PLEASE!**

**I haven't updated in so long and I'm so sorry, I've just been majorly distracted and I had this done 3 days ago but then I got a really bad infection and just felt like getting up yesterday and I wanted to finsih a two-short so now you have your chapter and I hope you like it! **

**In other news, my summer break is coming to an end (But i only have 6 classes this year instead of 10) so I'm going to be even more distracted... but it might call for more oneshots when I get inspired by friends! So keep an eye out. Right now, I'm working on a Twlight oneshot called Flying Blind. It's Jacob/Alice cuz they're the most awesome characters in the series. xd... I've got a lot of twilight fics so go to my page, maybe check them out and vote for your favorite! The one with most votes at the end of September will become my priorty, followed by Least, and so on... :) thanks for reading and just so you know: I don't own Zeke or Luther or even Ozzie...**


	6. I'll Be There

**Chapter 6:**

**I'll Be There**

Rachel glared at Dayne. His face was smug as he dangled the pack of crackers in front of her face, just out of reach since she was tied to a chair. "Dayne, just give me the food, you haven't fed me in 2 days." She complained.

Dayne shook his head. "Not until you admit that you love me and not that Zeke person"

Rachel struggled again the rope holding her there. "I don't even really like you!" she said stubbornly. "Zeke and Luther will find me. "

"I bet they don't even miss you" Dayne shot back, folding his arm. "Why would two skater boys want some girly-girl with them all the time? They probably only put up with you because you cook or something. I bet the first time Zeke can get out of that scooter thing, he'll ditch you"

"And yet you want me to love you? If I'm such a girly girl, why do _you _want me" Rachel reasoned.

"Because, Zeke obviously wants you, and I get everything Zeke wants." Dayne answered, dropping the crackers on the floor. "I'll give these to you when you come to your senses and remember that you did agree to go out with me." He walked out of the room, shutting the door and locking it behind her.

Rachel hung her head. She couldn't believe this situation. She was stuck in some room in some house with someone who seriously didn't get that you can't just kidnap people and tie them up and starve them. It occurred to her that maybe she should have had Luther go out on the porch with her. She wondered where Dayne got the impression that Zeke either liked her or was only tolerating her.

"I hate this!" she screamed. She knew Dayne would be back soon, to taunt her again. She hoped Zeke would figure out how to find her. Ginger probably had enough brains to figure it out any second now. She also had enough guts to walk right through the door with KoJo and Ozzie as back up and take Dayne down using just her thumb.

She hadn't hardly slept or eaten in 2 days. She felt sick to her stomach and was about to pass out almost. She didn't know what Dayne would do to her if he found her asleep. She just knew she wouldn't the outcome. "God, someone needs to show up"

She hoped her friends would find her. But it would probably be the police or something. She hoped her friends would at least show up.

"Maybe they'll at least show up to my funeral when I starve to death" she muttered.

* * *

Zeke looked at Rachel's mom. The petite brunette woman, who could be Rachel's sister, was sobbing. It had been two days, three days in just 12 hours. Rachel hadn't shown up. Dayne had all but disappeared. Rachel's older brother Harrison had flown back from college in New York to help the search. Seeing him made Zeke wonder how Rachel was so tiny- he had to be at least 6'1. She was all of 4'11. He also knew that between Harrison, Zeke, Mr. Munroe, and Luther, Dayne would be lucky to be left with an arm when they got done with him.

"Mrs. Munroe, I'm so sorry, If I hadn't told her to break up with Dayne-" Zeke began softly.

"No, no, Zeke, it's not your fault. It's Dayne's fault for kidnapping her. Don't blame youself" her mother interrupted, taking Zeke's hand. "We'll find her. I just know it"

Zeke nodded "Yeah. I do too. She's too amazing to never get found. We'll find her. Ginger's in there doing her evil genius work right now" he motioned towards the upstairs, where Ginger was clicking away on her computer, periodically shouting for Ozzie and Luther, who were in Zeke's room doing more of Ginger's evil work on Ozzie's laptop. Ginger had her own crime scene lab running in Zeke's old room as well, according to Harrison, who had walked in to the room thinking it was the bathroom just in time for Ginger to explode something.

For all of Harrison's height, there wasn't much brain. He had asked Zeke why Zeke didn't sleep upstairs with his family. Everyone had looked pointedly at the scooter until Harrison got it.

Ginger bounced down the stairs. "I managed to hack into Rachel's phone, so I can track her calls. I'm going to hack Zeke and Luther's next, so if Dayne calls them, on Rachel's phone, or on his own, I can pinpoint a location. Ozzie and Luther are trying to hack into Dayne's Facebook to see if his address is listed. We're literally doing everything the police are doing. Only better."

"You can't be a police officer better than the police can" Zeke told her.

"I'd beg to differ" Ozzie said, limbering out of the room. "I think we might have a lead. He doesn't have his address listed, but his mom has hers listed. We should go over to her house and talk to her." He said. "But that's just me talking"

"No, Oz, you're right. She might know where Dayne is. But I think Harrison and you should go, alone, with Ginger's spy kit or something. If I walk up or Luther does, she might know we're his enemies. She doesn't know you or Harrison, she wouldn't. "

Ozzie nodded "Of course. That makes sense. She wouldn't tell his worst enemies where he was"

Ginger clapped her hands "Initiate phase two!"

"There was a phase one?"

"Yes, Harrison, that all the tech stuff" Zeke said.

"What?"

"That was all the explosions" Zeke amended. Harrison nodded; a blank look plastered across his face.

* * *

Rachel fought against the ropes. Dayne was completely insane. He was threatening to go hurt Zeke if she didn't admit to loving him. "Please, Dayne, just let me go! This isn't the way to make me love you." She pleased. He had tightened the ropes after finally feeding her. Her back hurt from sitting up and she was so exhausted. She hoped Dayne would go to bed soon so she could get a little bit of sleep"

"It is the way to get you to love me because I won't let you go until you say those three words"

"I do not love you! There I said them"

"No need to be a smart ass." Dayne chided. "There is, however, another solution and I'm about to call Zeke and let him know what it is"

"What is it?"

"You'll see"

"What is it!"

"You'll find out when he does"

"No! Tell me now"

"No. Sorry babe, but you're not on my good side and I don't let people who are selfish in on my secrets"

"You kidnap me for three days and I'm the selfish one!"

"Yup" Dayne grinned cockily at her, pulling out Rachel's cellphone from his.

* * *

Zeke pulled out his phone as it began blaring his ringtone (Luther shouting You've got mail! You've got mail). Rachel's face flashed across the screen. His eyes widened as Ginger's voice boomed from upstairs. "Answer it, Dirtbreath!"

Zeke clicked the talk button, putting it on speaker so everyone in the room could hear. "Rachel! Where are you? Everyone was so worried!"

"It's not Rachel, dumbass. It's Dayne."

"What do you want?" Zeke spat into the phone.

"I'm calling to offer an arrangement. A swap, of sorts."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you show up at your precious Ramps tomorrow with that KoJo person at 10 pm, I'll have your precious little Rachel. If you agree to come with me, I'll let KoJo take Rachel and go." Dayne announced, as Rachel began screaming.

"What do you want with me?"

"You're my least favorite person in the world. I figure out something. Will you be there? Alone just you and KoJo?"

Zeke looked at Luther, who shook his head. Kojo spoke up. "Don't do it, dude, what if he doesn't have Rachel?"

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." Zeke said, putting the phone back to his ear. "I'll be there"

"If you aren't alone, Rachel's a goner"

"I said I'll be there. I'll be there!"

"See you then" Dayne said sweetly. "Will you talk to Rachel, she won't stop screaming." He asked. "Maybe you know how to shut her up."

Zeke shrugged. "Of course." He said. He heard movement on the other end and then sobbing. "Rachel, Rachel, hey, calm down. It's okay." He said "You're fine"

"Are sure? Zeke, I'm worn down. I can't take this anymore. I'm going to die here"

"No, you're not. You're going to get out of there. I promise. You're going to be fine." Zeke tried to sound calm. He could picture her face. He'd only seen her cry once, she had fallen down the stairs last month and split open her foot. She still had the stitches in. But he could still see her face. He could hear how freaked out she was. "I promise"

"But you won't be"

"I will be. Just stay calm. You were there when I needed you and I am going to be there when you need me. I'll see you tomorrow. "

"I hope so" Rachel sounded a little calmer now, but was still crying.

"I know so. And Rae?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you" he said. Rachel gasped.

Suddenly, Dayne's voice came back. "Okay, she's calm enough now. We'll see you tomorrow"

Zeke hung up the phone, dropping it onto the floor. "I swear; I am going to kill that guy" he growled, looking at Luther and KoJo, who were staring at him. "She's hysterical, literally, hysterical. She was crying!"

KoJo sighed. "Okay. I'm going to go talk to evil genius upstairs, see if we can't come up with a plan to keep you out of his clutches too. I think she and the Oz-Ball had tapped into your phone"

"Probably. Sounds likes something she would do. "

KoJo nodded. "Zeke… it's going to be okay. We'll save her"

"I know" Zeke said.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, drama!**

**Fast update… nothing else had changed. Read review all that good stuff!**

**In random news, I sliced my foot open playing soccer with my brother and have 15 stitches in it!**

**In other random news, I had to spell stitch five times before I got it right!**

**Lol… goodnight!**

**I'm updating at semi-decent hours tonight! Xd!**


End file.
